The elven chronicals book 1 the prophecy
by Belgrath
Summary: This is my own original idea that I've been working on for a year plz read demons are rising almerin is in a state of discord men have reverted to barbaric demon worshipers and the elves know that they cannot win a second war with the demons the only hope for almerin is a line long thought gone and one prophecy that goes back to the first age
1. Chapter 1

A/n this is the proluge to my story the eleven chronicals it's my first time writing for ff so be nice note this will have spelling grammar n typo errors but illtry to minimize them

Long ago the demon lord drethar wanted to conquer the land of Almerin. He crushed country after country until the only force that Stood against him were the elves. Thier homeland of Elvaria was shrouded in darkness but the elven army had magic. In the final battle the elves were sure they would win but something terrible happened drethar slew the last ilmerian half elven half man they were the only ones who could fully destroy a demon. In retaliation the eldrarien the elven elders who ruled elvaria bound and banished drethar to the abyss. Almerin was again free now 1000 years later a dark prophet came to drethar and assured him victory in his new conquest but little dose he know the elves have a prophecy of there own

Review n read this story will be in three books book 1 is the prophecy I'll update when I get five reviews


	2. Chapter 2

A/n important NOTE this story will contain typos spelling / grammar errors due to it being in roughy draft stage but I try to keep those at a minimum thank u for your understanding


	3. Chapter 3

A/n here is ch 1 of my story srry for the delay but i couldnt find an easy way to upload chapters but now i do have a way so here you go plzzz review n favriote or follow if you like it NOTE go to pg 2 for important a/n

CHAPTER I A RUDE AWAKANING

Destroy must destroy there cursed homeland the voice came from a shadowed figure on a throne" is everything ready" it asked :yes master: it growled "all is in place the army is still minimal but every day more join us". "Good work zardreth" the figure on the throne rasped "you have done well soon elvaria will be destroyed".

NOOOO suddenly alivar sat upright shaking just a dream he muttered that was all or was it another part of him thought. He had been having this dream for a month now and every time he would wake shaking it would leave him wondering was that real. He got up and got dressed picked up his sword and went for his daily training in the courtyard .

elidor was a bright city it's walls gleamed silver and it's battlements high against the morning sun . Alivar was at the archery range when a messenger approached "lord alivar you are to go to the throne room immediately. "what" exclaimed alivar "what for" "such was their instruction" that was strange the elders don't usually summon regulars although thought alivar I have always been treated as if I were a prince.

The thrown room of the elders was in the citadel of elidor the great doors silver and gold were enormous. As alivar walked in he noted the shimmering crystal walls the banners of his people along vering intervals along the hall and then he saw them the three elven elders orius rius and ceros leaders of the elves for five hundred years now their hair was silver their eyes a deep piercing blue " come in alivar" said orius in a serious voice we must speak with you.

Alivar shaking with nervousness went to the thrones and knelt at the elders feet." Alivar what we have to tell you is not an easy thing for you to hear but you must".you have herd the rumors yes yes said alivar with dread the rumors were that the black prophet has been seen once agin preaching a dark prophecy. Unfortunately they are the black prophet has been seen east of the ketharin mountains and the men that live in that region have become barbaric religious fanatics praising the dark one and of how they will join his army which is growing by the thousands every day we need you alivar orius said you are our only hope. Me but what can I do said alivar I'm just one elf what can I do." No we have kept this from you for many years but the time has come for you to learn the truth you are no ordinary elf Alivar" C\eros said seriously you are a Illmiren your father was an elf but your mother was human when you where born your father had already passed from this world and your mother died giving birth to you and she asked us to care for you. Long ago drethar the room suddenly dimmed at the mention of his name slew your ancestor in the last war we thought all hope had died but he had a son he kept in secret but when we went through his belonging we found a message telling us of his son so for one thousand years we've hidden his children hoping that this day would never come that you could live a long and happy life. Now things have changed we need you alivar the entire elven race needs you your our last hope.

As alivar left the thrown room his head was reeling from what the elders told him it couldn't be true He was just a normal elf how could He be the last of the legendary warriors of his race. It couldn't be true, "but it dose add up" he thought to himself. He had always been treated with respect on the level of the elders, he had never known his mother and only stories about his father who was one of elvarias strongest warriors but had died in a fight with a dreiken a fearsome sorcerer that uses black magic he shuddered they were some of drethars most powerful allies and ever since his return started training more and more mages in the ways of shadow. While he was thinking about all this he walked into somebody sor- he started to say then stopped he walked into lithara an elven girl his own age she was very pretty with long black hair and soft green eyes the apology he had started to make choked off as alivar started to blush he had liked lithara for two years now and blushed red every time he saw her "that's alright lithara said with a smile what were you doing in the thrown room she asked curiously The elders wanted to talk with me alivar replied casually. Really lithara said completely surprised Yeah I know even I was surprised. What did they talk with you about she asked interested some things I really didn't want to hear and now I have to sort it all out he replied sadly I'm sorry alivar she said touching his hand lightly alivar blushed again is there anything I can do. Not really alivar replied I know lithara said excited but suddenly going red why don't we spend tomorrow together just you and me she smiled that ought to take your mind of things. S- sure alivar stammered that would be nice. Great meet me tomorrow at noon by the gate and she walked away a small smile on her lips.

Alivar stood there frozen and although he was extremely happy that lithara had asked him out now he was even more nervous he needed to talk to someone and went in search of his friend brek . Brek was alivars oldest friend they had been friends as long as he could remember. He was the only human who lived in elidor he was strong about alivars own age but a year older he had brown hair and piercing gray eyes. As alivar stumbled into his room looking like someone ready to fly apart brek looked up from were he was sitting how d your day go he asked casually. Alivar didn't answer he didn't know how his day had went on one hand he had tomorrow to spend the day with the girl he liked on the other he had received some life changing news. Hey what's up brek asked what's wrong alivar remained silent for a few moments then proceeded to tell break everything that had happened that day when he was finished brek sat with a look of both troubled thought and amusement on his face. Are you sure that what they said Yeah they definitely said illmerian. Well that's definitely something eh brek said. It's horrible he groaned miserably I don't know what to do. Well at least you'll spend tomorrow with lithara he said with an impish grin. Shut up alivar snapped although he couldn't help grinning back. What are you two doing tomorrow he asked I don't know alivar replied she told me to meet her by the front gate he said nothing and with that on his mind he fell asleep.


End file.
